User talk:HadesVIP
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:HadesHero page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 00:15, 14 January 2012 Category:Entry Level Welcome Hey. Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, just leave a message on my talk page. Elfiee of Hyperness here! Careful, you might get infected!! 20:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Post I post on Dylan's pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) i replied backthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I relpied back to uthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 00:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I post on Dylan's pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 15:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Role play Hey, Do you want to role play at the coffe shop/ then Connor Cooper' page?there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) k HadesHero 23:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I post at the coffe shopthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I post on the imfirmary's page, as you know the big house/Fourth Floorthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:48, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I replied back on Hospital pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 00:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I relpied back to youthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 01:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) okay, but give me a few days to completely create it. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) oh, and what font would you like? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Julia/Chad Can Julia go out with Chad Please?there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 16:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Posted I posted at Van's pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 19:57, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ok. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Julia I Posted on Dylan's pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 15:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Julia broke up with Dylan because she lile Colin more then Dylan, and since Colin like her too, and shedoes like Dylan but he is dead, and he is a ghost. I'm sorrythere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 21:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Julia I replied back to Dylan on his page there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 21:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Replied I Replied back toDylan onhis page, and I rather not my character not go out with Ghost.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 17:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) k , you do relize this isnt supose to be personal its just rp so dont get offened about the saytr comment. HadesHero 17:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I know. I just teasing youthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 18:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Role play I have to go my chat is not working ... not sure yet if roman and chloe can date Blueberrycupcake 06:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Blueberrycupcake Roman I left a message on Roman's page=HGsanti= 16:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti Date Do you want Julis go out with Van or Roman?there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 18:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) nahh Van ,is aboout to have alot happen and roman is taken HadesHero 18:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok then.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 18:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) le badge of Ruby just realized you didn't have my badge, and that should change. so....for my awesome hubby!! :D [[User:RubyRose17|'Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Asked the grinning bob cat why he grinned?']] 01:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sunny I left a message on Sunny's page=HGsanti= 01:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti Tess-photo You know your char Tess. Well User:Starke21 is using the photo. ShadowGoddess 02:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) kk Do not look at me!!! 02:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Coded Leo Rain has been coded, I took over for Posey. Notify me if you want it to be more intensely coded. From your chat/wikia stepfather (who isn't a happy camper wth that marriage), Comic [[User:Comiclove|''The root of all fear ]][[User Talk:Comiclove|is imagination]][[User Blog:Comiclove| - Asura, From Soul Eater' ''']] 21:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC)